In the existing X-ray medical detecting devices, in order to align the center of a tube with the center of a detector before exposure, and to obtain a better Source Image Distance (SID), a radiographer needs to manually adjust the position of detector housing or tube.
Obviously, manual adjustment cannot achieve the effect of precise alignment, thereby affecting imaging quality. In the prior art, a position encoder can also be integrated in the equipment to precisely control the position of the tube and detector, so as to obtain a better alignment effect, but this manner requires a great number of position encoders, thereby leading to a higher cost. Meanwhile, due to impacts of mounting positions, in many occasions, position encoders require mounting of gears and toothed belts, with positioning precision subjected to transmission of mechanical devices and failures occurring easily.
Hence, a novel X-ray equipment and an alignment method thereof need to be provided, so as to obtain a better alignment effect.